


Kinkmeme梗02 - Topping from The Bottom

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Series: 【FakeNews Kinkmeme译文合集】 [2]
Category: Fake News FPF
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, Jon's the one in control, M/M, Top!"Stephen", Topping from the Bottom, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 原梗：Topping from The Bottom(Anonymous) on 13th July 2009 20:31 (local)"Stephen"/Jon; Stephen在上面，但Jon才是操控全局的那个。





	Kinkmeme梗02 - Topping from The Bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Kinkmeme Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/296889) by Anonymous. 



 

 

 

> 原梗：Topping from The Bottom  
>  (Anonymous) on 13th July 2009 20:31 (local)  
>  Jon/"Stephen"; Stephen在上面，但Jon才是操控全局的那个。

 

原地址：[Part 1](http://chris-baby.livejournal.com/128642.html?thread=774786#t774786) & [Part 2](http://chris-baby.livejournal.com/128642.html?thread=775042#t775042)

  
—

 

只要在上面就不是基佬性行为。  
这就是Jon最终说服Stephen和他上床的理由。假装他妈的同意这条 _蠢到爆炸_ 的原则。  
“我有过几百个女朋友，Jon。”Stephen又提醒了他一遍，而Jon用牙撕开了安全套包装，“你可不是第一个处在接受方的人。”  
Stephen自豪地抓住自己的阴茎，享受了几次套弄，像个购物频道价格竞猜节目里的模特，炫耀着一套特别精美的洗衣机或烘干机。  
Jon扭出一抹假笑，试着克制住自己。“当然，Stephen。我知道。”  
他拍开Stephen卖弄的手，慢慢给对方套上套子。他的抓握很结实，比平时给自己套的时候用力多了。Stephen翻了个白眼，臀部朝前顶着。哼哼唧唧的声音从喉咙深处冒了出来。  
Jon终于真的在微笑了。他紧紧握住Stephen的阴茎根部。“现在给我听着。你必须 _非常_ 慢， _非常_ 深地做。懂了吗？”  
“又慢又深。好。Jon我知道我在做什么。当然，我是指和 _女士_ 在一起，但你又不完全是——”  
Jon屈了屈手指，Stephen急喘起来。  
“懂了吗？”Jon重复道。  
Stephen飞快点头。  
“很好。”Jon翻过身来改成用手和膝盖支撑自己，目光越过肩头。Stephen在他身后开始朝内推送。缓缓地，慢慢地。Jon能感受到每一寸进入体内的触感。本来这体验堪称完美，直到Stephen突然哼哼着把剩下一截一下子捅了进去。  
“Stephen！”Jon大吼，“再试一次。”  
“我…我不能…天啊，你好紧…”Stephen含糊地说着，喘个不停。  
“再试一次。”  
Jon听到他深深吸了口气，开始把屁股往后撤，一样慢吞吞地、完美地移动着。再次一寸寸朝前推的时候他颤抖着把气呼了出来。  
“很好。不错。保持住，等我叫你换节奏你再换。”  
于是Stephen保持着那种慢得可怕的动作。Jon上半身趴在床上，脑袋叠在胳膊上，满意地叹息着。  
Stephen又开口了。“Jon…我-我真的知道我在做什么。如果你能让我 _展示_ 一下——”  
“碰我。”Jon说。  
“什么？”Stephen喘着气，又推了进去。  
“把你的手放在我的阴茎上。上下滑动。重复这个动作。”  
“呃…碰你那里就有点…有点 _基_ 了，Jon。”  
Jon很不愉快地低吼一声，朝后撞向Stephen的阴茎，“现在，动作快点。用力点。然后赶紧他妈的碰我。”  
Stephen如释重负，立刻用力动起了屁股。他还是不肯完全照指令做，Jon也懒得等了。他的手朝后伸，把Stephen放在他臀上的手捞过来放在自己阴茎上，调整握力，用自己喜欢的速度移动着。Stephen只好放弃了抗议，开始学着Jon的样子，快速而稳定地套弄他的阴茎。  
Jon呻吟着，又靠上了自己的手。“噢… _谢谢_ 你。”  
“我接受你的道歉。”  
反正事情也按他想要的方向发展了，Jond乐意放过这句话。  
但他突然听到“啪！”的一声，随后感到一阵刺痛。他瞬间火冒三丈，带着责难的眼光朝背后看去。  
“喔-等等。你他妈干了 _什么_ ？”Jon阴沉沉地质问对方。  
Stephen立刻一动不动，瞪大了眼睛。那是Jon陈述“现在-你真的-把事情-搞砸了”的专用语气，而且听起来前所未有的肯定。  
Jon又使用了那种语气。“我可没叫你 _停下_ ！我问你 _你他妈干了什么_ ！”  
Stephen又动了起来，软绵绵地回答：“我，呃，我打了你的屁股。”  
“你他妈为什么要做那个？  
“因为…因为你是个坏男孩。”  
“好吧，听好了。你不能这么干。”Jon开始退开。  
“不、不，等等，Jon， _求你_ ，我马上就要…”  
“面朝上躺好。抓住床头。别给我他妈乱动。”  
Stephen照做了。他担忧地看着Jon在他身上动作。“你…你要做什… _噢_ 。“  
Jon沉下身体吞入他的阴茎，这让Stephen话说一半成了失语的呻吟。  
“ _噢_ ……”  
“闭嘴，Stephen。你现在没有任何说话的权利。”  
Stephen咬住下唇，看着Jon边骑他边给自己手淫。他的眼睛死死黏在Jon的手上，它在肿胀的阴茎上越来越快地来回移动，成了一团模糊的色块。  
“瞧？你在注意看吗Stephen？这就是我喜欢的节奏。”  
他安静地点头，一直保持的凝视终于开始失去焦距滑向别处，然后他翻起了白眼。  
Jon呻吟着，Stephen向上的顶撞正好遇上他向下的动作。他能感觉到Stephen在他下方、在他体内紧绷起来。  
“你要射了吗？Stephen！”  
对方又点了点头，下唇被两排牙齿咬到失去血色。  
“还不行。没到时候。”Jon命令道。  
Stephen呜咽着，一句“求求你”差点脱口而出，然后他只能哀号起来。  
“再来一点，”Jon说道。Stephen的臀部更快速地朝上顶着。而Jon更用力地套弄自己的阴茎，转动手腕，等着Stephen再一次撞击对了地方——然后他到了，他高潮了——他射了出来，射得Stephen满肚子都是。  
Stephen如释重负地呻吟着，Jon看到他全身都痉挛起来，同时继续撸着自己的阴茎，只是力度轻了不少。他看到Stephen把头朝后甩，更紧地攥住了床头。  
等Stephen再次睁开眼，头晕目眩地看向Jon，Jon正朝他咧嘴笑着。  
“要是感觉够好。我会教你怎么正确地操我。”  
“这…这依然不是基佬性行为吧-如果是我操你的话？就算…就算我们这样做了，毕竟还是我进入你对吧？这不是基佬性行为吧？”  
Jon起身把安全套从Stephen身上剥下来。“是，对。”  
“也许…”Stephen又开始碎碎念，Jon在他身边躺下，“也许我们可以换种方式做。你可以告诉我你想要什么。然后在我身上这么做。因为…那-那是 _教学_ ，Jon。只要是教学就不是基佬性行为。  
Jon犯困地微笑着。“当然，Stephen。我们可以那么做。”  
“好。好极了。因为我有过 _几百个_ 女朋友。我猜这是最能知道操我是什么感觉的方法了。让你对我做你想让我做的事情…”  
Stephen还在滔滔不绝，而Jon已经睡着了。

  
END

 

 

(这个梗真的笑死我了…………

 

 

 


End file.
